spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrScience12/Pantsed
Sworn to Secrecy presents Pantsed. Transcript *''begins at the agency inside of SpongeBob's office; Squidward, Sandy, and Patrick are all also in there, trying to solve a case'' *'SpongeBob:' Well, this just doesn't add up. If the narcotics were inside of the cake already, then Joseph would have known about it and tried to prevent it. *'Sandy:' Unless he was bribed or forced to carry out the plan. *'Squidward:' Where's the evidence of that? *'SpongeBob:' Don't you just love the government law enforcement system? You always need some evidence. *'Sandy:' It's just how life works. *'Patrick:' Not unless you don't work here. Am I right? *'SpongeBob:' Life applies to every occupation, Patrick. *'Patrick:' And we start living outside of our occupation. *'Oscar:' in Well, you start working in your occupation. Look alive, agents. I have a job for you. *'SpongeBob:' Do you hear that Squidward? Look alive. *'Squidward:' Say that again and you won't just not look alive. *'Oscar:' Are we done with our senseless bickering? I hope so, because this case is personal. Someone broke into my house last night and stole some important files. *'Sandy:' Who don't you have a fancy security system like the rest of us? *'Oscar:' Do you know how hard it is to get a fancy security system on an espionage bureau chairman's sallary? *''team looks at Oscar strangely'' *'Oscar:' Okay. I haven't had the time on an espionage bureau chairman's schedule. *''team display sounds of agreement with Oscar's statement'' *'Oscar:' Now, this is the real kicker. The important files they stole weren't in the open. They were...in my pants. *''team begin laughing hysterically'' *'SpongeBob:' laughing You weren't wearing them, were you? laughing *'Oscar:' laughs Ha! You guys are right. Unemployment is funny. rest of the team stop laughing What? Heard that one before? Anyway, I gathered this security footage of the possible criminal. disc into computer on desk *''shows a figure, sneaking into Oscar's closet and taking a pair of folded pants'' *'SpongeBob:' Whoa whoa whoa. Rewind that back. footage; stops at frontal view of the figure There we go! Serial code "8345-SPY-CORP", obviously from the Secret Principal of Yousef or SPY. *'Oscar:' Well then, get over there and get my pants back. *'SpongeBob:' Yes, sir! begins to depart the room Don't worry, Oscar. We will do a good job overall. of team laughs; SpongeBob exits the room *'Oscar:' I wonder if it's too late to send him back to the academy for four more years. *''cuts to the outside of the SPY agency; the team are standing in front of the building'' *'Squidward:' Okay. Let's get in and bust some craniums and get our boss's pants back. *'SpongeBob:' We can't just barge into an agency bigger than ours. We're possibly outmanned and we're probably being monitored right now. We need to work out a plan. *'Sandy:' Like what? *''cuts to SpongeBob, walking in the agency; SpongeBob arrives at a large office space'' *'SpongeBob:' on the door Part of the plan. Part of the plan. *'Manager:' door Do I know you? *'SpongeBob:' Aren't you great at first impressions? up badge I'm from the Espionage and Reconnaisance Group of Bikini Bottom. You're not in any trouble. *'Manager:' I better not be or else there will be trouble. *'SpongeBob:' I'm here to borrow some clothes for an undercover mission I'm doing in Ukelele Bottom. *'Manager:' Well, you're in luck. We have a bunch of clothes in our storage. Yousef Bassman, chairman of the Secret Principle of Yousef organization. *'SpongeBob:' SpongeBob SquarePants, employee of the ERGBB organization. Too bad we don't have a cool acronym for our company like you guys. *'Yousef:' Once in a liftetime thing. So, let's look at what we have. large closet full of clothing *'SpongeBob:' Whoa. That's a lot of clothes. You know, I actually have a shirt, yet I don't have a single covert pair of pants. Do you have any? *'Yousef:' Why yes. We have green pants, long pants, short pants. Even reversal pants, but that's another story. *'SpongeBob:' Hmm. to Oscar's pants How about those pants? *'Yousef:' Oh, that's my dry cleaning. *'SpongeBob:' So you keep your dry cleaning in a white, air-tight seal? *'Yousef:' I think you're not here to receive any espionage clothing. *'SpongeBob:' And I don't think those pants are your dry cleaning. Yousef to ground; opens seal and takes pants These pants don't belong to you. *'Yousef:' And you don't belong in my agency. up; presses button So get out! *''and Yousef headlock; the rest of the team enter the office; Patrick arrests Yousef'' *'Patrick:' Yousef Bassman, you're under arrest for breaking and entering, stealing of possessions, the list goes on. Yousef out of office *'SpongeBob:' What do you think that button does? to button *'Sandy:' Don't know. Maybe the lockdown label above it answers the question. *''is heard from outside office'' *'Patrick:' back into office Oof. He escaped. *'Squidward:' And we're on lockdown. *'Patrick:' Well, that's just great. tissue; wipes nose What do we do now? *'SpongeBob:' Escape to the ducts...as in now! Security will be here any minute! down ladder from the air vent; team begins climbing ladder Let's go! Come on! *''of team make it up ladder'' *'Patrick:' Looks like we're staying here for a while. *'SpongeBob:' holds up pants This mission just got a little more cacky. *''be continued; short ends'' Category:Blog posts Category:Sworn to Secrecy Category:Sworn to Secrecy Season One Episodes Category:Sworn to Secrecy Episodes